Mike's Other Life
by Micheal Levi Warren
Summary: Mike has a secret. One the team will never know about, or will they? Read as Mike struggles to make sure Graceland never finds out his secret, and try not to get killed on his uncover jobs. Slash! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This is slash! the pairing is Mike/Bello. This is going to be major AU. It will also be major OOC for some of the characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Graceland or anything relating to Graceland. Unfortunately.

Mike rolled over in his bed. Last night had been amazing. For the first time since he had been assigned to Graceland, he had finally been able to be with his lover. He has used the excuse that Bello was making him watch western movies with him, while they were really in the bedroom going at it like rabbits. Mike had never really wanted to go into law enforcement, but in the end Bello had talked him into going to the F.B.I so he could keep track of what the law had on Bello. After Mike heard that, he had agreed, anything to keep his lover out of prison.

Mike was startled from his thoughts by his cell phone, his second one he used for uncover operations, ringing. He looked at the number and saw it was Bello. Knowing that someone could be listening outside his door at anytime, he answered like he would if he was in front of everybody.

"Michael Stone**," Mike answered.

"Michael, do you think you could get away from that riffraff to come have a little fun with me," was the answering reply Mike got from Bello. Mike knew that Bello liked to keep it short and sweet, and again mindful of the listening ears, he answered,

"Yes, sir. I can be there in about thirty-forty minutes."

Bello made an agreeable sound and said,

"I'll be waiting in the bedroom. Try not to keep me waiting long."

Mike then hear the dial tone. He set the cell phone down and hoped up to take a quick shower in the en-suite bathroom. Mike had never took long showers, so it took him less than five minutes to get clean. He then grabbed his marine gear to put on so nobody got suspicious. If they were to see him in regular clothes for his "meeting" with Bello, Mike would be put under some suspicion that he couldn't afford to have. He didn't want to take any risks.

He put on his clothing and made sure to hurry out of the room like he was in a rush, though he didn't need to be. In order to get to his car, which he had bought a few days ago, he had to go the through the kitchen. Mike was positive that almost everybody would be in the kitchen so he made sure his masks were on concrete tight.

He took a small deep breath and started hurrying down the steps, making sure his boots made the loud clomping noises. Everybody was looking at the steps by the time he was at the bottom.

"Whoa, Levi, where's the fire?" Johnny asked. Everybody looked interested in his answer.

"Bello called, I have to get there as soon as possible. He needs help with something."

Everybody looked sympathetic at the answer.

"Hey, Mike!" Briggs call as he made his way toward where the keys were kept.

Mike paused and looked toward Briggs.

"Any sign of trouble, don't worry about keeping your cover, get out if there. Ok?"

Mike nodded and said,

"I really have to go now."

Calls of "Good Luck" followed him as he walked out of the door.

Notes:

** I don't know what Mike uses as his undercover name for Bello. So I just made one up.

I don't know how good this is, but if is good and you would like to see me continue it, keep those follows and favorites coming.

One more thing, would anybody be willing to beta this? Just put it in your review it pm me if your interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Towards the end of the chapter, fanfiction has censored me and my beta so sorry about that! Hope you enjoy and thanks a ton to my beta Emily!

The Graceland agents watched as Mike almost ran out of the door.

"I'm glad I'm not doing whatever Levi's doing," Johnny said, through a mouthful of Shreddies.

"Eww, Johnny, close your mouth. I didn't need to see that!" Paige said, as she pushed her own bowl of cereal away. Everybody, except for Briggs, watched them in amusement.

Charlie was the first to notice that Briggs wasn't paying attention.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously, forcing everybody's attention onto Briggs.

"I don't know. It's just Mike seemed a little strange, don't ya think?"

As soon as Briggs was done, Johnny broke out laughing.

"Man, Bello called him randomly; told Mike to come help him with something. He's probably nervous. I know I would be if I had to go meet up with the most dangerous gang leader in this town."

Everyone seemed to consider Johnny's words and some nodded, thinking that that he had a valid point. Except Briggs, though he refused to let anyone see it.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Johnny. Anyways all the F.B.I guys and D.E.A girls need to stick around, we have a case."

*~*Graceland*~*

Mike drove to Bello's house quickly and calmly. He really wanted to get there. Soon. The thought of seeing Bello again raised a hard problem that needed to be attended to. And Mike only knew of one person that could help him with it, conveniently, the man he was going to see.

So when the sight of the gates that guarded Bello's house came into sight, Mike had a hard time keeping Little Mike from jumping out of his pants. He willed it down slightly, so the guards didn't see anything they shouldn't. Bello had told him that he didn't want anyone knowing of their relationship because of the chance of somebody snitching which Mike fully agreed with that. If anyone in the law enforcement, especially the other Graceland agents, found out about him and Bello...well, it would be bad.

Mike pulled up to the gates and buzzed the alarm. He soon saw someone come up from the side, reaching his window. Mike almost gulped when he saw that the guard was Ann Marie, rolling down his window faster than he thought possible. Ann Marie was one of the toughest females he had ever encountered. Mike had, once, asked Bello why he had females on his payroll. Bello had laughed and responded that you had to have a little bit of everything for any eventuality that might crop up. Mike had, at the beginning of his time with Bello, thought that since Ann Marie was a girl, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Was he proven wrong! Not only had she beaten the crap out of him and gotten away with it, Bello had told him it was his fault for challenging her, but she had kicked him so hard that he hasn't been able to have sex for a week. It still made him wince when he thought about it.

"Yo, Mikey, whatcha doing here so early?" Ann Marie asked, leaning on the car with crossed arms.

"Boss man," Mike replied, using the nickname only he could get away with, "asked me to come over. Don't have any idea 'bout what it could be, do ya?" Mike asked, playing ignorant and smiling genially at her.

Ann Marie looked thoughtful for a moment, then responded, "Nope can't think of anything. I'll open the gates so you can go 'head and go in. Nice talking to ya, Mikey!"

Ann Marie jogged off to around the corner. Not a minute later, the gates swung open with barely a creak.

Mike drove through and barely a second after he had cleared the gates, they swung shut with loud bang. Mike drove to what had unofficially become his parking spot and quickly clambered out of the car. He grabbed his bag, containing a change of clothes and a few other things, and walked to the front door, where he punched in the code for the alarm system. He gained clearance and opened the doors, quickly shutting them after himself silently.

*~*Graceland*~*

After Mike had sat his stuff down, he wandered to the bedroom where Bello said he would be waiting for him. For some unexplainable reason, he could feel butterlies fluttering in his stomach as he walked up the stairs, taking some of the steps two at a time. He didn't know why, just that he had never been nervous when he went to see his lover. Mike reached the door that led to Bello's master bedroom. He inhaled deeply, resting his forehead on the cool wood of the door before he opened it. The sight he saw instantly made his ** jump to life.

Bello was lying on his back, fully naked. His hand was pumping his **, making it get harder and harder. Mike could barely keep his hand from travelling, involuntarily, down to his own **.

Mike watched as Bello's other hand traveled to one of his nipples and began pinching and rubbing it. Bello hadn't even noticed Mike enter the room. Mike shed his clothes, which to him was done leisurely but in reality was faster than he thought. He wasn't quite sure how Bello didn't notice him, but giggled as he straddled the older male's waist, resting back on his heels. He could feel Bello's hardness pressing against his lower back and the sensual dark eyes focussed on his face.

Mike smiled, "Hey.' He whispered softly.

"Hey, yourself," Bello responded, before flipping Mike over onto his back in one smooth motion. Mike let out a little 'oomph' at that, but that was quickly forgotten as Bello captured his lips in a bruising, demanding kiss.

Mike moaned into the kiss and bucked up, trying to find some friction. Bello smiled evilly, in Mike's opinion, and stopped the kiss. "So, how has your morning been Mike?" he asked gently.

Mike let out a moan of frustration, which Bello swallowed with a soft kiss. "It would be a lot better if you moved!" he groaned, shifting himself to try and persuade Bello to resume their activities.

"There is a meeting about obtaining some Molly in thirty minutes.' Bello stated, his eyes lit up with amusement. "We have to get dressed and be ready to go; these are the kinds of meetings that you are never late for."

Mike stared at Bello, his jaw hanging low, refusing to let Bello's amusement spread to him. "You mean, you had me come here, having gotten me excited and hard for you,' he emphasised the pronoun, causing Bello to chuckle. "And you tell me that we can't finish what we started?"

Bello smiled again, nodding his head. Mike groaned, letting his head drop forward and hit Bello's chest with a thump.

'You so owe me later!' His words were muffled as Bello laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bello stood from the bed, letting Mike collapse to the side in frustration. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Bello made his way into the en suite bathroom, slying leaving the door open a crack for him so that Mike could watch him stretch, the muscles in his back moving and shifting just so it caught Mike's attention.

"Bloody tease." Mike muttered under his breath, knowing he should get up now, before he made them late.

He made a grab for his boxers, lifting his hips to pull them up. Once done, he stood, stretching until he heard his shoulders click with exhertion. He ventured downstairs, moving faster now that the time constraint was starting to hit his mind. He grabbed his bag, deciding to change in one of the downstairs bathrooms lest he get distracted by Bello and his thoughts, again.

Bello was right, Mike sighed mentally as he pulled on his jeans, cartel meetings, you weren't late for them. Five minutes later, he was as presentable as he was going to be, stepping out into the main room, smiling when he saw Bello waiting for him.

*~*GRACELAND*~*

Johnny and Paige were sat in the conference room at the local F.B.I. office, waiting for Briggs to return to breif them.

"Yo, man I wonder what is taking Briggs so long," Johnny said, impatiently.

"Johnny, we've been waiting for five minutes. Learn some patience!" Paige rolled her eyes, a little bit annoyed at not getting to do what she wanted to today.

"I'm just saying, if your gonna call us into the office, at least come in yourself," Johnny responded.

"Is that right, Johnny?" Briggs's voice asked. Johnny jumped and both of them looked toward the door where Briggs was standing, holding a big evidence box. Briggs put the box down and sat down at the end of the table.

"As you all know, I have been working the Bello case for about two years now and haven't made any progress till a few weeks ago, in which Mike helped me gain Bello's attention," Briggs said.

"Oh yeah, isn't Mike Bello's personal bodyguard or something now?" Paige asked, relaxing into her chair.

"Yeah, he is. But Mike hasn't been telling us any information that you would think a personal bodyguard should know. Mike has been giving us information on little things. Like a small meth lab here or there or a junkie with connections." Briggs said, a small frown on his face.

"So what are you saying, man? You think Mike is aiding Bello?" Johnny said, disbelief clouding his voice.

"The Bureau doesn't really know what to think as of right now. Some of the people we have taken into custody say that Bello has this new bodyguard that is apparently really close to Bello. We have reason to suspect that there is something going on more than just having undercover job." Briggs revealed.

Johnny and Paige sat in silence, trying to process the fact that Mike could be betraying them.

*~*GRACELAND*~*

"We won't take anything less than eighty thousand!" the drug dealer, known as Sam to his associates, roared.

The meeting had been going well. They'd gotten to the meeting place within their imposed time limit and only had to wait a few minutes before the dealer showed up. As soon as they had started to talk about price, the meeting had started to turn sour, as Mike had feared it would at the beginning.

Mike shifted his weight slightly, bringing his side forward to block the dealer's view of his hand movements. The guards were focussing on Bello, and Mike knew he could use that distraction if the situation turned to a fight. He inched his hand down his side, towards the butt of his gun, keeping one eye on the two guards behind Sam.

"There are better qualities on the streets already!" Bello shouted back. "It is not the best of the best, and I can't sell it if it isn't the best of the best!"

There was a few moments of silence. Mike held his frown back, feeling like something was going to go wrong.

His gut was proved right a second later when the dealer cracked his fingers, trying to loom over them threateningly. "You either take the deal or you won't walk out of here alive."

Mike glanced at Bello, who inclined his head slightly. That was all Mike needed and he pulled out his gun smoothly, firing quickly.

Sam and his guards didnt even get to look surprised before Mike pumped two rounds into each of their chests.

Again, silence prevailed before Bello sighed, turning to Mike, "Well, that went well, didn't it, Michael?"

Mike just smiled at him.

"I never did have any intention of letting them leave alive." Bello shrugged.

Mike shook his head at his lover's way of thinking, jumping as he heard his phone ring. Mike blinked and Bello returned to his usual cool, sophisticated self. Mike smiled sheepishly, pulling out his mobile, only to freeze when he saw the number.

Bello caught Mike's stiffened posture, and stepped closer to him, almost touching the younger man. He froze as well, asking coldly, "Why is she calling you?"

A/N: thanks to my amazing beta Emily. Without ya this wouldn't be half of what is now. Also next chapter will reveal how Mike is connected to Bello before Graceland. I know this chapter is short but I'll make it up by making the next chapter longer. Read and Review please!


End file.
